Dragon Chronicles
by davidtheumbreon
Summary: When Rainbow Dash finds a potion that says that it can help her fly better, she makes it, only to find out that it turns her into a dragon, now she is spreading this "gift" to her friends. (Part 1 of 2)
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time Rainbow no!"

"But Twilight, it could help me"

"I said no!"

Rainbow Dash frowned in disappointment, all she wanted Twilight to do was use her magic to make Pegasus fly better, but according to the unicorn, "It will give ponies the wrong impression, and will be lying to everypony," all she wanted to was fly around and see what some of her tricks would look like if she could fly better.

"Now Rainbow, I am going out to buy some more quills, see you tomorrow," Twilight said, she walked out of the library, not knowing that her friend had an evil grin.

"Good she's gone, now I can find a book that will help me," Rainbow proclaimed and began to search around the library.

30 minutes passed and Rainbow Dash was surrounded by books, she checked all of them, and there was nothing. Many of them had tips and spells, but nothing that she wanted. "These books are useless!" Rainbow yelled and threw the book she was checking in rage, the book hit one of the shelves, causing a domino effect on the books on the top shelf. The effect ended when the last book was hit and fell on her head, than to the floor open.

"Ow, dumb book, I should-hey what's this?" Rainbow questioned when she saw a page on the book with some ingredients, under it were the words "fly better" and her eyes beamed, she found what she was looking for, she grabbed the book and flew to her home, leaving a mess and an angry unicorn.

In her room, she read the ingredients for the potion. "Okay, a scale of a dragon, the red of a rainbow, a tooth from a dragon, a chip from an unicorn's horn, and a claw from a dragon," Rainbow scratched her head with her hoof, she wondered why a majority of ingredients came from a dragon? She reasoned that it was because dragons were good fliers and flew out of her room in search for these ingredients.

In Rainbows saddle bag, where a chip from a unicorns horn, she got it from Rarity when she accidently chipped it when she was filling her horn, and a red from a rainbow, which was easy being a Pegasus and all, all she needed now where the ingredients from a dragon, and thankfully Spike was asleep. She snuck into the library into the baby dragon's room, where he laid sleeping in his basket. Rainbow quietly flew to spike, and got her equipment ready. With her tweezers she got a scale of spike, and with a claw clipper, a claw. Now came the hardest part, getting a tooth. Taking out her pliers, she slowly brought it to Spikes mouth; she was sweating porously, and got hold of one of the fangs.

"I hope the tooth pony, gives me a bit." Spike said in his sleep, Rainbow's eyes widened in disbelief, she lifted the pillow and sure enough, there was a tooth. She wiped her brow of sweat and grabbed the tooth, and left a bit there, just for him. She flew out of the house, her face beaming as she flew home.

Rainbow followed the directions, her eyes switching from the book to the pot that was boiling, when the recipe said that it was done, she smiled and pored some of the content into a glass. The liquid was green and had yellow steam coming out of it, and it had the smell of cinnamon buns for some odd reason. Rainbow took the glass, and drank up the liquid, when she was done, she put the glass down and wiped her mouth, surprisingly, it didn't taste bad, in fact it tasted like lemonade. She smiled and thought of getting something to eat, maybe a ruby or a sapphire. Her eyes widened when that thought came to mind, only dragons ate gems, so why was she craving them? Then suddenly, as if she was struck by lightning, she became stiff and felt pain all over her body.

"What is happing?" she asked herself in her head, her teeth clenched and her eyes closed tight, she felt extreme pain in her wings as her feathers fell off and leather like skin replaced her fur, as four bony appendages grew out, as the same leather like skin stretched with it, giving her dragon wings. She managed to open her eyes and look at the wings in shock; this was not suppose to happen. She painfully walked up to the book and read the title; fear plastered her face as she read it "Dragon Potion". She backed away as her rainbow tail fell off and her spine grew, and getting covered with muscles, nerves, blood vessels, and finally, blue scales. She didn't make a potion that helped her fly better; she made one that was turning her into a dragon. But why should she be scared, dragons are more powerful than those puny ponies. She shook her head when those thoughts came to her, she needed to get Twilight and have her stop this. She ran out of the door and flew through the air, her wings held out to help her glide.

Rainbow flew as fast as she could, but because her house was so far away, it would take her forever, it also didn't help that she felt pain again and was forced to land. Her breathes were getting shallow as her back hooves painfully morphed into clawed feet and her legs were bulging with muscles and covered in cyan scales, she sat on her hunches as her for hooves morphed into clawed hands, and her forelegs reshaped themselves into arms. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but was interrupted when she grabbed her head, her muzzle grew longer and her teeth were replaced with sharper ones, her pupil became a slit and her tongue became forked. She looked at herself and smiled.

"I am looking better than ever," She said, she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, but they were getting stronger, and harder to resist. Her mane fell out as her neck stretched, her entire body became covered in cyan scales, and her muscles bulged. From her head to her tail, she grew spines that were multi-coloured and in the order red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, violet. Rainbow looked at her body, hoping that it was the end, but it was not as she began to grow in size, and she smiled.

"Yesss, turn me into a real dragon," she hissed, she stopped growing when she was over 50 feet tall. Her mind has also changed, but she was Rainbow Dash, only now she thought of dragons being superior to ponies. She looked over her body and noticed that it was still sleek, and her wings were quite larger, making her still the fastest thing in Equestria, but she wanted to test it out.

Giving her new wings some flaps, she got into the air, and flew off as fast as she can; she did some aerials, and some tricks, and noticed that her new body was not only easier to control, but faster. She landed on the ground and folded her wings. "This is great, and my friends will also enjoy it to," she thought to herself, but realized that she couldn't make them drink the potion, so how was she going to spread her gift. She got an idea and flew to her house, knowing that she couldn't live there anymore, ripped off the roof and gently picked up the book, squinting her eyes, she read something that made her smile, if she got her saliva on anypony, they would become dragons. Her smile widened as she put the book back and flew off to Ponyville, ready to spread her gift.


	2. Fluttershy

Rainbow was at the edge of the Everfree forest, watching the ponies walk by, and thinking about how she was going to spread her gift.

"I could wait till there asleep, but then they will get suspicious when they see missing roofs and giant holes in the wall," Rainbow scratched her chin in thought, it was a lot harder than she thought, she went through many idea's in her head, but none of them would work. If only there was a trick she knew that could help her. The Dragoness smiled in realization, trick, she could trick the ponies to come to her; of course she would find a way to trick them.

"It has to be a pony that is easy to trick, one that will almost believe anything," as she was thinking, a pack of Timber Wolf surrounded her, most likely to protect their territory. Rainbow rolled her eyes and created a small patch of fire on the ground, the Timber Wolves backed away whimpering, before hightailing out. She stomped out the fire with her hand.

"Ugh, if only I could stop these animals from trying to challenge me," for the second time that day, she got an epiphany, she knew who was going to be the first. She went backed further into the forest and went off to see a dear friend of hers.

Fluttershy let out a sigh as once again her pet rabbit, Angel, refused to eat his meal.

"Please Angel, it's good for you," Fluttershy pleaded, pushing the salad towards the rabbit, only to have it knocked away.

"Angel you must not be so picky," Fluttershy said, Angel just hopped away, making the Pegasus sigh. She went to feed the other animals, when she noticed that a bunch of animals was running into her home, all with fear on their faces. She became concerned, wondering what was scaring them; cautiously she walked out of her house to see what was scaring them. She stopped in her tracks as she came face-to-face with a giant cyan dragoness smiling at her. Her wings tightly clamped to her body, she was also frozen in place, her wide eyes staring at the dragon.

"Something wrong Shy? Am I scaring you?"

Fluttershy recognized the voice, and the way the dragoness said it, but she hoped it wasn't so.

"R-Rainbow Dash, i-is that you?"

Rainbow frowned at the name, since she became a dragon; she felt that the name didn't sound right. But thankfully, she came up with a name that she felt matched her new form. "Sorry Shy, it's not Rainbow Dash anymore, my name is now Spectrum," saying that name brought a smile to her face, it sounded so, right to her.

Fluttershy looked at her friend, not believing what she heard, her friend since flight school, turned into a dragon and changed her name.

"Wh-what happened to you?"

"Well Shy, I found this recipe that said that it could help me fly better, but as it turned out, it was a potion that changed me into a dragon, at first I was scared, but then I realized that I was stronger, I could fly faster, and my flying has greatly improved, now I have made it my goal to spread this gift, starting with you,"

"Y-you mean that you're-"

"That's right; turn you into a dragon,"

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own friend was going to turn her into a dragon, against her will, but she didn't want to become a dragon.

"N-no, Rainbow Dash, this is wrong," Fluttershy stammered angrily, her legs shaking in fear.

Spectrum frowned, looking at her friend with sadness. "But Fluttershy, if you become a dragon, you will be able to stand up for yourself, are you sure?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash, I am sure,"

Spectrum shook her head, she thought that this was going to be easy, that she wouldn't have to trick Fluttershy, but she had no choice. Noticing the rabbit, Angel, hiding behind a bush, she grabbed the white rabbit with two fingers and brought it to her face.

"Rainbow Dash! Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Simple, I'm hungry, and I'm craving rabbit," Spectrum said nonchalantly, opening her mouth and bring the rabbit closer to her mouth.

"No, please don't! " Fluttershy cried, her eyes began to well up with tears.

Spectrum closed her maw and looked at the Pegasus, "I won't eat Angel, if I turn you into a dragon,"

Fluttershy didn't need to think twice as she shouted out "I'll become a dragon, now please let him go!"

Spectrum smiled, knowing that her trick had worked; everypony knows that dragons ate gems, but if she scared Fluttershy enough, she would forget it. Spectrum but down the rabbit and picked up Fluttershy. "I must warn you, the transformation will hurt," after her warning, she stucked out her forked tongue, and liked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stared at Spectrum in surprise, her friend licked her, she was not suspecting this, she saw that she was being lowered to the ground, and Spectrum opened her hand to let her go. Fluttershy wiped some of the saliva off her face, when a great amount of pain wrenched through her body. She fell to the ground as her body shook.

"I told ya that it would hurt,"

Fluttershy didn't answer, all she could pay attention to was the pain, this also caused her to not notice her entire body being covered in scales, and her mane and tail fall off.

"R-Rainbow Dash, it hurts," she whispered painfully, her pupils turned into slits as her teeth became razor sharp, she looked at her scaled hooves and thought how they would look with claws. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She felt her spine lengthen into a tail, and her rear hooves turned into claws.

"Fluttershy, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling great," Fluttershy eyes widened as she realized that she said that.

Spectrum smiled, "That's good to hear,"

Fluttershy's ears shrank until all that were left were holes in her head, and her muzzle grew out more as her tongue became forked. Soon she couldn't fight the thoughts as she began to accept it. "Please, make me a dragon," she thought as her feathers fell off and 5 bony appendages grew out of her wings, connected by leather-like skin. Her front hooves turned into clawed hands, and her front legs became arms. The final changes appeared as she began to grow larger, gained more muscle, and grew pink spikes from her head to tail. The Transformation stopped as she looked at Spectrum, smiling.

"Thank you Rai-Spectrum, this is great,"

Spectrum grinned as she looked at her friends' new body. Fluttershy was slimmer, and was not as big as cyan dragoness, her wings were as large as Spectrums, and she had shinier scales. To Spectrum, she would make the perfect mate for a dragon.

"So Fluttershy, ho-"

"Please, don't call me Fluttershy,"

"Okay, what do you want me to call you?"

"Call me, Gem,"

"Well Gem, how do you like your new body?"

Gem was going to answer, when a branch landed on her tail, causing the yellow dragon to "eep" and lay on the ground, her hands covering her eyes.

Spectrum smiled and shook her head; Gem was still the same, even as a dragoness.

"Gem, go into the Everfree forest and wait for me, I'm going to our friends and give them our gift, and maybe whoever is with them,"

Gem got up and nodded, walking into the Everfree forest, leaving Specrtum to her next target, Sweat Apple Acres.


	3. Apple Family

In the fields of Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Big Macintosh were bucking the trees, watching the apples fall into the baskets below.

"Well Ah have to say Big Mac, this will probably be the first we have ever gotten done on time," Applejack said with a smile on her face, and got a simple eeyup from her big brother.

"I wonder how Applebloom is doing with her crusading; I hope she isn't getting into trouble,"

Big Mac shrugged his shoulders and put the baskets of apples into the cart, ready to take them back to the barn, when he and Applejack heard their little sisters voice. "Big Mac! Applejack, I'm back!"

Not looking towards their sister, Applejack picked up some of the apples that fell out of the cart and threw them back in.

"Howdy Applebloom, how did the crusading go?"

"Oh, we decided to stop being the Cutie Mark Crusaders,"

"Well that's nice- Wait what!?" Applejack stammered her eyes wide in surprise of the news.

"Yeah, me, Pearl, and Amethyst decided to stop since we can no longer get our Cutie Marks,"

"What are you talking about!? Who is Pearl and Amethyst!? And what..." Applejack was saying, until she turned around and saw a yellow baby dragon with red spines, and wearing Appleblooms bow. Big Mac and Applejacks expressions were one of fright of concern. They were frighten at the fact that their little sister was turned into a dragon, and concerned that she might be hurt.

"Applebloom, are you okay?"

"Sorry Applejack, but its Ruby now, and Ah'm okay" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Who-who did this to you Sugarcube?" Applejack asked, getting more frightened by the second.

"It was Spectrum,"

"Who is Spectrum?"

"That would be me,"

Out from behind the apple trees, came a giant cyan dragoness with magenta eyes, she looked down at the apple family, who were wide eyed at the sight. She just smiled and turned her eyes to Applejack.

"Hey Applejack, I see you're as busy as ever,"

"Th-that voice, it can't be, Rainbow Dash?"

"I use to be Rainbow Dash, but it is now Spectrum,"

Applejack and Big Mac stared at their once Pegasus friend, eyes wide and mouths open in disbelief.

"What happened to you Rainbow?"

"Made a potion and it turned me into a dragoness," Spectrum replied nonchalantly.

"And did you do this to my sister?" Applejack asked, pointing her hoof at the yellow baby dragon.

"Yes I did, I promised her and her friends that if they become dragons, they wouldn't have to worry about not having Cutie Mark,"

"Well you better change her back because Ahrefuse to have a dragon as a sister! It will scare off the customers!" Applejack shouted, she heard some sniffles and stared at the source, and what she saw broke her heart, her little sister was crying.

"You (sniff) you don't me to be your sister?" Ruby asked, tears staining her scaly face.

It was right there and then did Applejack realize what she just said. She walked to her sister and brought a hoof out to hug her and comfort her, but the baby dragon just slapped the hoof away and ran to Spectrum, burying her face into the cyan dragoness tail.

While the events before was happening, Spectrum jerked back in surprise. She couldn't believe that she heard her best friend say that she wouldn't accept having her sister because she was a dragon, and to add insult to injury, she called Ruby an "it" and said she would scare away the customers. She was so shocked by the event that she didn't notice that Ruby ran to her and began crying in her tail. Spectrum looked at the weeping baby dragon, and then glared at the orange apple farmer.

"Applejack, that was, by far the worst thing you have ever done," Spectrum growled, wrapping her tail around the baby dragon.

Applejack stared at Spectrum with pain in her eyes, and looked at her brother, who was giving her an angry glare. She felt so bad about what she said, that to avoid the stares, she cowered on the ground and used her hat to cover her eyes.

"Ah'm sorry Applebloom, Ah really am, please I'll do anything to make it up to you," Applejack begged.

Spectrum knew that what Applejack said was genuine; she sighed and looked at the two older siblings.

"So you really want to be with Ruby?"

"Yes, Ah do!"

"Well I can turn you and your brother into dragons, so you could stay as a family"

"Please, do it!"

"Alright," Spectrum picked up the two and licked them both, the lick causing both of them to wipe themselves off of the saliva. She didn't expect this to happen, what she planned to do was come in with Ruby, trick them by telling them that she would burn down the farm if they didn't becomes dragons with their sister, and go off. But this was far from that.

Applejack was attempting to wipe the saliva off her face and body. "I told her to turn me into a dragon, not lick me," she thought. Then as if an anvil fell on her, she fell down in pain; her body was spazzing as her entire body was covered in orange scales. Her snout grew out and her teeth morphed into razor sharp canines. Her pupils became slits and her main and tail fell off.

"You never said that it would be painful!" Applejack yelled, she felt her neck grow and her spine continued to grow until she had a scaly dragon tail. She realized that despite the pain, she felt good, much better than her old pony body. Her hind hooves morphed into clawed feet and her front legs and hooves turned into arms and clawed hands. Her muscles thickened and yellow spikes grew from her head to her tail. She looked over her body and smiled.

"Woo wee, this is mighty nice,"

"It's not done yet,"

Applejack looked at Spectrum confused, but then felt pain in her shoulder blades; she looked behind and saw two wings growing out. Her jaw was wide open as she gave them a test flap, and sure enough they worked. She grinned and lightly punched Spectrums shoulders.

"Thanks Rai-Spectrum, I feel stronger and better than before,"

"Glad I could help, and I think Big Mac agrees,"

Applejack turned around and saw a huge red dragon, even bigger than she was, and with muscles and wings bigger than hers.

Spectrum looked at the Apple Dragons, she noticed that Applejack had bigger muscles than she did, but her wings were considerably smaller, and Big Mac was even bigger than she was, and was hulking muscles, and huge wings, but she guessed the wings helped him because of the added weight.

"Well Applejack, Big Mac,"

"Actually Spectrum, call me Amber,"

"Okay and what about you Big Mac?"

Big Mac rubbed his chin in thought and gave his answer.

"Steel,"

"Okay, Amber, Steel, take Ruby into the Everfree Forest, find Gem, and wait for me there,"

"Um Spectrum, what about Granny Smith?"

"Sorry Amber, but I think the pain of the transformation would be too much for her, but I know the citizens of Ponyville will help her,"

"I hope your right,"

Spectrum flew off, leaving the three siblings.

"Well you heard her, let's go into the Everfree Forest," Amber, went to pick up Ruby, but the baby dragon back away angrily and went to Steel. This left her heart broken, and it was made worse when Steel picked Ruby up, put her on his back, and then hug his neck. Her head hung low as they walked into the forest.


	4. Thorn

In the Everfree Forest, Gem was lying down on the wet ground, waiting for Spectrum and her friends to show up. "I hope they come soon, I don't want to be here," she whimpered, she may be a dragon, but she held her personality of when she was the Pegasus Fluttershy, so she was scared of the forest like before.

Each time a branch cracked or an animal made a sound, Gem would shiver and cover her eyes with her clawed hands , of course because of her large body, most creatures stayed away from her. But it didn't stop larger creatures from attacking her, as she was about to find out.

Gem's head perked up when she heard thundering footsteps getting louder, she turned her head and stared at the direction of the sound, her body tense. Not knowing whether to fly or fight.

The creature came out of the tree line to reveal a hydra. Its four heads hissing and glaring at the dragoness. Since it has multiple heads, strength, and it could live in water, it was the only beast that could stand against a dragon, as it could watch in all directions for attacks, could hide in the swampy waters for a surprise attack, and it could easily over power a dragon. This hydra knows how dragons fight, because of its many scars and blisters from the fire, but it knew that it was lucky this time since the dragoness in front of it was shaking in fear.

Gem shook at the sight of the hydra, she had no idea what to do, she could only back away as the hydra got closer. She closed her eyes, expecting the worse, when a deafening roar above caused her and the hydra to look for the source of the noise. Gem saw an ebony coloured coloured dragon dive right into the hydra and growled, barring his sharp teeth.

The hydra was confused at the sudden appearance of the black dragon, but it didn't let it bother it as one of its heads head butted the dragon in the stomach, causing the dragon to stagger a bit, giving the hydra time to get up. The hydra and the dragon where now having a stare down, to see who would attack first, but a loud roar caused them to look at the source, and what they saw were the scariest pair of eyes they have ever seen.

Gem stared at the hydra and the dragon, her mind an ocean of thoughts of what to do. One thought was quickly taking over and causing her to let loose a low growl in her throat, attack the hydra, and help the dragon. She gave off a terrifying roar, with her eyes going into "the stare", the dragoness slowly walked up to the hydra, black smoke released through her jaw and nostrils, who was backing away. It's four heads trying to look away, but couldn't resist the power of her stare. Her snout went against the hydra's, and she spoke in a booming, yet feminine voice. "You better leave, or I'll help the dragon to injure you,"

Even though what Gem said wasn't that threatening, but the way she stared at the hydra, it seemed that she was going to kill it. So without a second thought, the hydra ran off into the forest, leaving the two dragons alone.

The ebony dragon stared at the dragoness, surprised that she could scare a hydra just by staring at it; his eyes averted to the dragoness flank, and gave a light smirk. "Well that was good, for a pony that just became a dragon,"

Gem stiffened, her eyes widened, and her body shook.

"How-how did you know?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Well unless those three butterflies on your flank is a birth mark, than you were once a pony,"

Gem turned her head around to see if what the dragon said was true, and low and behold on her flank, was her Cutie Mark.

"I-I thought the transformation got rid of it," Gem said, her voice shaking. This caused the ebony dragon to be concerned.

"Why would you want to get rid of it? Isn't it part of who you are?" he asked, he went in front of Gem, to get a better look at her.

"But I'm a dragon now; I have no use for my talent,"

The dragon couldn't believe what he was hearing, here was this dragoness, who had a talent that no other could have, and she wanted to get rid of it? He opened his maw to say something, but was interrupted by the sudden shaking of the forest floor.

"Oh great, are more hydra's coming?" the dragon asked, he got into a defences stance and flared his wings out, ready to attack, what he saw coming out of the forest were three dragons. An orange dragoness, a yellow baby dragon, and a huge red dragon, his eyes continued to stare at the red one, as this dragon made him look like a wimp.

"Sorry about scaring y'all, we just have to find a friend of ours," the orange dragoness said in a country accent, the red dragon beside her just let out a "Eeyup" and proceeded to stay silent.

Gem stared at the three newcomers with eyes wide in realization that the orange dragon was actually a friend of hers. "Applejack, I'm glad you found me, and I see that Applebloom and Big Mac are with you,"

"Well Fluttershy, or should Ah say Gem, we don't go by those names anymore,AhI'm Amber, my big brother is Steel, and my little sister is Ruby," Amber introduced herself and her family.

Ruby on the other hand noticed the black dragon and couldn't help but ask who he was.

"Mister, who are you?"

"My name is Thorn, and if you are wondering why I am talking to your friend here, well she and I had a bit of trouble with a hydra," Thorn explained, the three Apple Dragons jaws dropped at the news.

"You fought a hydra!? That is so cool!" Ruby yelled.

Thorn smiled at the baby dragon enthusiasm and shook his head.

"Actually Gem stared it away, I guess her cutie mark represents how she can talk to animals,"

Amber eyes widened. "Wait, Cutie Mark, but we don't have Cutie Marks,"

"Well sorry to say, but you do, so I guess you three were also once ponies?" Thorn asked, the reaction he got was the two older dragons looking at their flank, and seeing their talent.

"Ah don't understand? Spectrum never told us that we would keep our Cutie Marks,"

"Spectrum? Who is Spectrum?" Thorn asked, suspicious.

"Spectrum is a friend of ours, she was a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash, but after drinking a potion, she turned into a dragon, and now she is turning all of Ponyville into dragons," Gem explained, she immediately regretted it, when Thorn looked at them like they were crazy.

"And you are allowing this! If word gets to Princess Celestia that Ponyville suddenly lost its entire population, she will send a search team, and when she finds out that it was a dragon, well, you know what will happen,"

The four pony turned dragons were stunned, they didn't even think of that. Now they were in trouble.

"Don't y'all worry, I think once she gets the last three of our friends, she will come to see if we are all right, than we can convince her to stop," Amber pointed out.

Thorn just lowered his head. "I hope your right Amber, I hope your right,"


End file.
